


Busted

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Banter, Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/F, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supply closet shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://spuffyduds.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spuffyduds**](http://spuffyduds.dreamwidth.org/) for beta reading!

"Hey," Ray said, pushing on the door of the supply closet. It didn't budge. "Anyone in there?"

No reply, but there was a slight bump from behind the door. Ray frowned. "Well, my stapler's run out of staples. Whoever's in there, I'm holding you responsible for any and all consequences."

A muffled giggle--it sounded like Frannie. Ray gave it up as a lost cause and stalked away.

***

"You know the supply closet door isn't exactly soundproof, right?" Ray said to Elaine, watching her closely.

Elaine looked up from her files, looking innocent. "Yeah? Why are you telling me?"

"Oh, nothing." Ray leaned against her desk, fiddling casually with a rubber band. "You've got lipstick on your neck, by the way."

"On my neck? It gets in the weirdest places. Putting on make-up isn't for the inexperienced."

Ray smirked. "It's shaped kind of like a mouth."

Elaine raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Funny how these make-up accidents happen."

Elaine was smirking right back. "Thanks for the advice about the door, by the way." She glanced over to where Fraser was sitting at Ray's desk. "I guess you'd know, right?"

Touché. Ray grinned, shooting the rubber band at Elaine, who ducked and laughed.


End file.
